One for the Vaults
by VelvetNightmares
Summary: Colombia sends a letter to Frank telling his something alittle surprising. (Rated PG for mild language) Please Read and Rate.


Description- Colombia sends a letter to Frank in Heaven. She reveals a few shocking things. Please R&R! (Note- I worte this   
in a taxi ride home.)  
********** ***********  
  
  
Dear Frank,   
  
Hello Frank, this may come as a shock to you, but it's me Colombia. Yes squeaky voiced, glitter-wearing, bright and  
blosomy Colombia. You are probably thinking to yourself "I thought Riff Raff killed me, too." But, you are entirely WRONG!  
When he shot the laser beam at me, it missed my heart by a hair. I was very woozy, and was taken to the hospital.  
I stayed there for about a week, and then I was let free. I didn't know where to go, or what I should do. So I walked alittle  
and ran into someone you may also be shocked to find out is alive. Rocky Yes, Rocky. He too is very much alive.   
Rocky and I got together, we spoke alittle and we are going to talk over dinner. He is having thoughts on going back to  
Transylvania. I tried to convince him not to. I mean, he's just a creation of yours. He doesn't know much about Transylvania  
like I don't know much about Transylvania. You probably are also thinking that I sound different then how I did at the   
castle. I mean, like in terms of how Im speaking.You know my whole perky attitude I had? Well Frank, it was all an act.   
I knew Brad and Janet before they arrived at the castle. It was a big plan we had. You see, I am part of Dr.Scott's research   
team for Transexual Transylvania. They were looking for a pure  
Transylvanian body to run some tests on. So they sent me, thinking I am a good enough actress to be believed as a hyper  
dancing 'freak'. Apparently they were right. I fooled you, didnt I?   
Originally, I was supposed to stay no longer than one week. I was supposed to find a way to bring your body to the team in  
Denton. But I fell for you, like so many others. I didn't want to leave your castle. Who wouldn't like being with a gorgeous  
guy, dancing and having parties almost every night? So I stayed on. I dropped all connections with Dr. Scott and lived life  
with you, Magenta and Riff Raff for the next two years. I totally forgot about him, Brad and Janet until that faithful  
night Brad and Janet showed up at the castle. They said their car broke down...Well, you know the story... That was not the  
case entirelly. It is true though, that they got lost and needed a new spare tire, but there   
was a house closer to their spot in which the car was broken down then the castle where we resigned.   
They were sent by Dr. Scott to see what became of me. I mean, when a beautiful gal like me goes missing, one tends to   
worry. Once they saw me Time Warping they knew it would be  
hard to tear me away. Which it would have been. Chances are I would have told them to go stick their fingers up their asses   
and rotate, cause no way am I leaving, but apparently I was proven wrong....  
I could tell Brad and Janet were having a fun time as well. They adapted pretty quickly. Even quicker then I had. I thought  
they would move in, and we'd be one big happy family. But Magenta and Riff Raff had different plans, as you may know...  
When the castle blaste off, and I saw you dead, I was crushed. Rocky was alive, though I'd rather it have been you. I   
watched the castle dissapear into the dark and tears began to stream down my cheeks. The life I had become accustom to was  
over before it was supposed to be. I've had pleasure far beyond my wildest dreams, and met some really neat people. You  
gave me my glittery tap shoes and a place to stay for two entire years! Even though things couldn't have worked out as  
planned, I am atill always thinking of you. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll find a way to revive those who have passed on.  
And if I do, I want you to know that you'll be the first I bring back.   
I love you Frank N Furter. I hope to see you in the future, once again. But if our paths don't cross, there is one thing   
I must say. And that is Thank You. Thank you for everything. You'll never be forgotten.  
  
Love Always,   
Colombia 


End file.
